my_little_pony_wszystko_wymyslonefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Snow Strawberry
kucyk wymyślony przez snaszę jej wiek można tak powiedzieć jest nie określony gdyż przez ponad tysiąc lat była pod zaklęciem . Wygląd Snowy jest jednorożcem o białej sierści . Jej oczy są koloru zielonego , gdy używa czarnej magi jej oczy przez chwile stają się czerwone . ogon i grzywa ma koloru czerwieni i bieli . gdy idzie do miasta zawsze zakłada na siebie brązowy , niemodny płaszcz z kapturem . Historia było to dawno tem pewna klacz miała nie długo urodzić źrebaka. po nardzinach ojciec małej klaczki był zdziwony jej wyglądem nie przypominała a nie jego a ni mamy . Ogier myślał że został zdradzony nagle w jego myślach zaczął muwic głos który spowodował że brązowy ogier zabił klacz i uciekł zostawiając thumb|left|134px|w wieku 5 latbiałego jednorożca samego . Na szczęście obok domu przechodził czarny jak noc ogier usłyczał płacz . Zaniepokoił się trochę gdyż płacz był bardzo głośny . Zaczął pukać do domu ... Cisza w końcu postanowił wejść i tam zamarł . Zobaczył martego kucyka a obok niego źrebię . Wystraszony i współczujący wziął małą do domu . ( dalsza część histori będzie pisana w 1 osobie ) miałam już pięć lat . sombra gdyż tak miał na imię był dla mnie jak tatą . uczył mnie gotować proste dania , czarować, pisać ,czytać pomagał mi. zawsze był po podziwem mojej mocy szybko zapamiętywałam każde zaklęcie . na wieczór opowiadał przygody jakie przeżył każda była wyjątkowa . minął rok i od tego się zaczeło sombra uciekał z domu na kilka dni zostawiając mnie samą bez nikogo . od tego momentu zaczełam pisać dzienniki . czarny ogier z każdym dniem wydawał się groźniejszy już bałam się nawet do niego podejść gdyż myślałam że mi zrobi krzywde . zostając sama w domu odkryłam tajne przejście za biblioteczkami . w samym środku tego odkrytego miejsca była ogromna książka . szybko ją wziełam i wyszłam . znalazłam tam inne zaklęcie niż te które dotąd widziałam . książka ta miała zaklęcia z czarną magię nigdy nie wiedziałam co to znaczy więc w końcu zaczełam się uczyć zaklęć przez to mój kolor magi z białego zamienił się na czarny . minęło kilka miesięcy sombra zniknął bez śladu pozostawił po sobie tylko kartkę na której było napisane " nie chcę już cię więcej krzywdzić lepiej dla ciebie kiedy ja odejdę czarna magia i chęć władzy zapanowały nad demną " z moich oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy już sama nie wiedziałam o co chodzi czułam się jak bym straciła wszystko co miałam i właśnie straciłam , nagle zauważyłam na dole jeszcze coś napisanego było to zaklęcie które uśpiło mnie na 1000 lat . minął dzień po dniu kiedy ja byłam pod wpływem zaklęcie wszystko się zmieniało lecz niewiedziałam jak . w końcu gdy zaklęcie minęło obudziłam się nadal byłam taka mała jak bym miała 6 lat . w końcu spojrzałam przez okno była piękna wiosna wszystko zaczęło ożywać do życia . i w tym momencie przypomniałam sobie o liście znowu zaczełam płakać . po kilku minutach otarłam łzy i zaczełam myśleć co zrobić . wiedziałam że niemoge zostać tu dłużej gdyż jedzenie nie może mi nagle spaść z nieba więc spakowałam rzeczy czyli między innym notesik jedzenie oraz koc chciaż niewiedziałam czy mi się ten kocyk przyda . ruszyłam . szłam i szłam a nadal nie zobaczyłam jakiegoś miasteczka w którym mogła bym się zatrzymać . po paru gdzionach na mój pyszczek zleciała kropla deszczu i tak coraz wiecej i wiecej w końcu zaczeło lać . cała mokra i zmarznięta myśłałam że się poddam aż w końcu padłam na ziemie i zemdlałam . obudziłam się w łóżku przed którym zauważyłam lawendową klacz . strach ogarnął mnie całą ona zas mnie uspokoiła i się przedstawiła " jestem twilight sparkle a jak ty masz na imie ? " odpowiedziałm z jąkają że nie mam imienia . właśnie twilight mi nadała oto te imie snow strawberry gdyż byłam biała jak śnieg a czerwona grzywa przypominała jej truskawki . twilight pytała mnie różnych żeczy gdyż próbowała się czegoś o mnie dowiedzieć aż żuciła pytanie które nie moge zapomnieć do tego momentu " kto się tobą opiekował jak nie mama i tata ?" ja odpowiedziałam " była to dla mnie nie znajoma osoba ale traktowałam go jak tate a na imie miał sombra" sekundy mijały lawendowa klacz zaczeła żażuć na siebie miliny pytań czy to nie on ten co zniszczył kryształowe królestwo ale postanowiła się spytać jak wyglądął opisałam go bardzo szegółowo i myśli twilight sparkle były oczywisty , nie myliła się ten okrutny król który opiekował się białą jak śnieg klaczką i znowu myśl po myśli czemu on on by prędzej mnie opóścił . twi uspokoiła się i postanowiła zachować to w tajemnicy że sombra nie żyje gdyż został zniszczony przez kryształowe serce a ona brała w tym udział by sombra nie dostał się do kryształowego królestwa . następnego dnia twi zauważyła u mnie coś nie pokojącego było to związanie z książką nie byle jaką była tą księga czarnej magi alikorn szybko zabrał mi tą książke i zwrócił uwage wtedy nie wiedziałam że czarna magia jest tak niebezpieczna . kolejny dziń u niej twi pytała się czy moja magia nie miała innego koloru ja odpowiedziłąm że miałam wcześnij biały kolor magi ale przez używanie czarnej mi się zmienił i ciężko mi się panowało nad rogiem a najczęsciej traciałam kontrole przez negatywne emocje. twili byłą zaniepokojona tym, co powiedziałam i postanowiła nie wysyłać mnie do szkoły lecz zamierzała uczyć mnie sama . mineło kilka dni twi postanowiła odwiedzić zecore i poznać mnie z nią zecora była zebrą i to mnie zdziwiło bo nigdy zebry w zyciu nie widziałam. bardzo ją polubiłam i często ją odwiedzałam , lubiłam jej słowa które były dość zagadkowe zawsze próbowałam je rozgryźć . lata mijały szybko za nim się nie obejżałam miała już 16 lat pomijając te tysiąc lat . i w końcu nadszedł czas prawdy twiligth wiedząc że jestm już prawie dorosła postanowiła wyznać sekret . usiadłam z nią na łóżku byłyśmy tylko my same . ona zaczeła opowiadać , jej słowa były przepełnione smutkiem i przestaraszeniem . w końcu doszła do momenty gdy sombra zginoł , moje oczy zalały się łazami i nagle coś dziwnego się stało wszystko zrobiło się czarne mój róg sam z siebie z wieką mocą szczelił w lawendową klacz która po czym padła na ziemie , pochwili również ja pdałam a przed moimi oczami był ogień i twilight sparkle która leżała bez ruchu . nie wiedziłąm co się ze mną działo ale szybko się otrząsnełam i biorąc twilight na grzbiet próbowałam wyjść z płąnącego domu . przed moimi oczami ukazały się drzwi ogień próbował je złapać i nie pozwolić mi wyjść lecz nie udało mu się na szczęście wyszłam z domou i padłam na ziemie cała od popiołu i na wyczeroaniu gdyż zaklęcie które wytworzyłam miało potężną moc . po chwili wstałam obok siebie widziłąm leżącą twilight z oczu zaczeły mi lecieć łzy . co chwile do siebie muwiłam czemu to zrobiłam ? ja nie chciałam ? to wszystko moja wina? . w końcu usłyszłąm głosy strach mnie objoł szybkim susem uciekłam do lasu everfree do zecory . tam spędziłam kilka tygodni . następnie wyruszyłam do canterlotu gdzie zaczełma szukać pracy i domu. zamieszkałam w małym domku w starszej części canterlotu mieszkałam tam rok tak jak i pracowałam a moją pracą było sprzedawanie kwiatów . uciełam gdyż zaczeły rozsiewać się plotki o zaatakowaniu księżniczki przez białą klacz lecz naszczęsie księżniczka przeżyłam ale byłą w stanie krytycznym gdyż siła którą ją zatakowano była dosyć potężna . postanowiłam zamieszkać w lesie na końcu equestri . wybudowałam dom i zajełam się miksturami które nauczyła mnie zecora . nadal ją odwiedzam ale staram się być ostrożna . pewnego dnia poszłam do ponyville żeby kupić zioła założyłam na siebie płaszcz by mnie nie rozpoznawano , kiedy byłam już obok sklepu usłyszałąm dwa kucyki które rozmawiały nagle padło słowo ludzie , słowo te bardzo mnie zaciekawiło . od razu po kupieniu ziół prubowałam się dowiedzieć więcej o ludziach . szukanie informacji zajeło mi bardzo długo na szczęście szukanie nie poszło na marne dowiedziałam się bardzo dużo o nich o ich życiu i zachowaniu . w końcu w mojej głowie powstał pomysł dostania się do świata ludzi . praca nad wymyślaniem zaklęcia też nie była łatwa jak sądziłam a tez uzycie go . smama nie wiedziąłam ile mi to zajeło ale wiem że dużo czasu . lecz zaklęcie nie zadziałało . myśląc jak się tam dostać wpadłam na kolejny pomysł . stworzyłam medalion a następnie zaklęcie które wymyśliłam dodałam tez coś jednego lecz wole to zachować w tajemnicy . udało się medalion przenósł mnie do świata ludzi zmieniając mój wygląd . znalazłam się w małym miasteczku obok ogromnej szkoły . był akórat koniec lekcji i z drzwi wybiegły rozweselone dzieciaki na końcu zaś wyszła trójka dzieciaków które zaczełąm śledzić czemu ? sama nawet nie potrafiłam odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie . szły w kierunku przedszkola . weszli tam a po paru minutach wyszli z dziwczynką widocznie musiała być to siostra któraś z tej trójki . nagle jedna z nich chodźcie za mną . wszyscy ruszyli za tą osobą prosto do lasu . nagle reszta zaczeła się czuła się zniechęcona o ona niewiem sama jak motywowała ich nie musząc muwic i błagać wyglądała na prowadzącą to najważniejszą bardzo mnie zaintrygowała jej przyjaciele też było coś w nich innego niż w innych było to widać gołym okiem . i tak każdego dnia opserwowałam ich a potem wracałam do domu . dzieciaki zawsze wzbudzały we mnie wielkie zainteresowanie . minoł miesiąc postanowiłam pójść do ponyville kupić coś do jedzenia . ruszyłam w płaszczu i gdy dotarłam do miasteczko słyszałam same szepty w których tylko usłyszałam coś się stało księżniczka celestia kazała strażnikom chronić całej equestri tak by nikt z innego kraju postawił kopyta na kraju . wracając do domu bagle dostrzegałam dziwnej wizj były w nich te dziciaki lecz jako kucyki cała equestria była w szponach potwora , a te dzieci walczyły z nim ja natomiast chroniłam ich żeby niec im poważnego się niestało . wizja się skończyła ja zaś z niewiadomo jakigo powodu zrobiłam się strasznie zmęczona położyłam się i postanowiłam zdrzemnąć . okazało się że zamiast drzemki przespałam reszte dnia i całą noc wstając zobaczyłąm że na moim biurku są 4 medaliony przedstawiąjące 4 rasy minanowicie : jednorożca pegaza alikorna oraz ziemskiego już wiedziąłm do kogo będą te medaliony a to przez te wizje które wczoraj miałam . zauważyłam też kartke na której było napisane jak przeteleportować medaliony i które z nich będzie miało ten medalion . wszystko było napisane tak jak bym niemogła przez sen tego zrobic jesli to byłam ja . imiona dzici były napisane naszczęście znałam ich imiony a medaliony były donich dopasowane tak jak ja bym chciała . medalion z alicornem najważniejszą silniejszą rasą miała dostać snasza a czemu ? gdyż właśnie według mnie ona zasługuje na tak wysokie miano gdyż obserwując ją przez ten czas widziałam jej nie wywyzszanie się zawsze prowadziła swoją grupe jak dowudczyni a najważniejesze motywowała każdego pokazywała że niewolo się poddawać nie błagała lecz pokazywała zawsze starała się wspierać i nigdy nie upadała i nie zagrązała się sama w sobie . od tego momentu moje zyce stało się niebezpieczniejsz niż zawsze obiecałam sobie ze będe ich hronić jak swoją rodzine gdyż to ja ich wplatała w tak niebezpieczne zadanie które nazywało się hronienie świata . Rodzina i opiekunowie u rodziców - Snowy nie zna swoich rodziców gyż jej matka została zabita a ojciec uciekł miała w tedy 5 dni . u Sombry - Została przez niego znaleziona dzień po straceniu rodziców , zabrał ją do siebie i się nią opiekował . gdy snow strawberry miała już 6 lat od tego momentu sombra zaczoł nagle znikać i wracał po paru dniach a nawet tygodniach . Rok później jego harakter się zmnienił był coraz groźniejszy , snowy musiała się przez to sama uczyć i robic inne obowiązki gdyż bała się że może ją skrzywdzić , asz pewnego dnia znalazła księge z czarną magią i prze to miała problemy nad kontrolowaniem samej siebie . kilka miesięcy później Snowy znalazła karteczke na której było napisane " Droga klaczko nie chcę cię już więcej krzywdzić tym wszystkim ale czarna magia coraz bardziej przejmuje nad demną kontrole prosze nie szukaj mnie najlepiej o mnie zapomnij " Snowy zaczeła płakać ale nagle zauwazyła pod spodem coś jeszcze było to zaklęcie lecz ona nie wiedziała o tym i gdy to tylko przeczytała magia uśpiła ją na ponad 1000 lat . u Twilight Sparke - Twilight znalazła Snow Strawberry która była coła mokra i wychudzona . Zszybkim pędem wzieła ją do swojego domu dała jej koc i poprosiła spika żeby zrobił dla niej herbate . Twilight w tym czasie zaczeła zadawać jej pytania a pierwsze brzmiało jak masz na imie , biała klaczka odpowiedziała zichym wystraszonym głosem że niewie . Księżniczka Twilight była bardzo tym zdziwiona że kucyk którego znalazła nie miał imienia . W ten wpadł jej pomysł do głowy " nazwe cię Snow Strawberry " młodej klaczce spodobało się imie które wymyśliła dla niej fiuoletowa klacz . mineło kilka lat od kad Snowy zamieszkała u Twilight , miała już 16 lat asz pewnego dnia wszystko się zmieniło Snow Strawberry uciekła od Twilight przez utrate nad sobą kontroli nad którą ucierpiała Twi . czarna magi ... nauka przyjaciel zwierzak snowy posiada przyjaciela nie kucyka lecz nietoperza Moony . jest ona szara jej oczy są niebieskie i jest mniejsza niż od innych nietoperzy.często pomaga Snow gdy ona nie daje sobie rady i towatrzyszy jej chociarz się nie rozumieją . Snow Strawberry cięzko by było bez jej pomocy. co myśli o ... twilight sparkle- jest to osoba którą bardzo kocham i szanuje , mam do niej wielkie zaufanie . zawsze chciała dla mnie dobrze starała się dla mnie i traktowała mnie jak swoją córke . często mi jest ciężko przełknać co jej w tedy zrobiłam . rainbow dash- nie przepadam za nią ale uwielbiam jej akrobacje i odwage . przy pierwszym spotkaniu próbowałam się do niej dostosować ale łatwe to to nie było często prubuje jej zainponować ale przeważnie czuje się przez nią ignorowana "dostając karteczke jesteś zerem" . fluttershy- uwielbiam tą klacz jest tak samo wspaniała jak twi . gdy byłam jeszcze mała i nie śmiała z fluttershy było mi najlepiej miałyśmy w tedy podobny harakter może tera się to zmieniło ale nadal ją lubię jest to piękna wrażliwa i opanowana klacz lubiłam jej dotrzymywać towarzystwa . apple jack- rarity- klacz za którą nie przepadam raz ze mnie zrobila jakąś bareline ubierała mnie w obcisłe ciuchy nie które były ciężkie gdyż były tak duże że nie potrafiłam zrobić jednego kroku . celestia - wspaniała władczyni , twilight często mi o niej opowiadała raz nawet udało mi się ją zobaczyć , jest to piękna klacz widać że bardzo kocha mieszkańcuw equestri stara się żeby byli bezpieczni . luna- co mnie w niej lekko denerwuje jej tajemniczość chociarz taka sama jestem więc nie będe jej tego wytykać. pinki pie- gdy byłam jeszcze mała to strasznie bałam się zbyt dużego a nawet ogromnego entuzjazmu czasami troche przesadzała próbując mnie rozbawić ale teraz jest inaczej chociarz nadal zbytni nie lubie jej zapału i ogromnego entuzjazmu snasza- osoba którą bardzo podziwam , może to dziecko ale potrafi prowadzić innych nigdy się nie poddaje i walczy o swoje doskonało dowudczyni , chociarz denerwuje mnie tylko że musi być tak uparta wiedząc że nie zawsze ma racje. crim- wosoła wyluzowana ... aż za bardzo ale potrafi zmotywować i wesprzeć pocieszyć a czasem wkurzyć . fly sword- waleczny nieustraszony , to są najlepsze jego cechy lecz ciężko mu się oprzeć pokusie i łatwo go wykorzystać do własnych celów magic sky- mądra ale czasami przemądrzała . Ma potężną moc i wiedze i właśnie ona jest terz bardzo potrzebna drużynie gdyż kto by wymyślił szybko plan ? ciekawostki - nie przepada za dziećmi - jest dziwnie połączona ze sweet revenge ( córką gaji) - mało się usmiecha - nie posiada przyjaciół (kucyków) - ciągle ma problemy nad zapanowaniem magi - ma czasami wizje